


Sacrifice

by Miss_nightshade



Series: Far Cry [4]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Deputy | Judge joins Project at Eden's Gate, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: **UPDATED**After being allowed safe haven in John's Bunker, everything seems to be going fine for Rook and her friends. That is until the bunker door refuses to close... On its own that is.Aka, Rook sacrifices herself for her friends and family.This is an update once a month type book. If the chapter is finished before then it will be posted.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading, please leave a comment and a kudo.

 

 

* * *

 

Chapter 1; Rook makes the ultimate sacrifice to save her friends and family, so that they may live and entre new Eden.

Chapter 2a; Rook Lives. (Will be posted at the end of April/beginning of May).

Chapter 2b; Rook Dies. (TBA)

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: As brave as i can be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bunker door is failing to close, on its own that is.

The door wasn't closing. The big, stupid metal door wasn't closing. This wasn't meant to happen, the door was supposed to close and they were meant to be locked safely in John's bunker for seven years until the world was purified, and they could enter new Eden. This wasn't meant to happen. It wasn't meant to end like this. The system had failed as the bunker door began to close. And they had sought shelter behind the second vault door, waiting for the power to come back on and for the system that controlled the door to reboot.

They were all bickering on what to do, no one was agreeing on what to do or who should do it. It wasn't a selfish thing to not want to die, it was human. But the sacrifice still needed to be made. Someone still had to do it. Someone had to die, so they all could live. Just, they couldn't agree on who.

* * *

Faith looked around the room, from her spot beside John. She frowned when she noticed Rook had disappeared for the room, a sickening feeling hit her as she walked to the last place she had seen her. A small note was left on the tabletop, written in quick, messy letters, that barely formed readable words. Faith was hesitant for a moment, knowing, before even looking at the note, that her sweet sister-in-law had sacrificed herself for them. That she had done something that no one else would. 

'This is as brave as I know how to be. I love you all, I'm sorry'.

It was rather clear what she intended to do, an idiot could understand what was going to happen to all of them if the doors remained open. Faith took a moment to smile sadly, had they all been to busy arguing to not notice Rook writing a note and leaving. And like a sick joke, the sound of the door sealing shut echoed in the now quiet room. The sounds of the airlock seemed to echo in everyone's ears, the sound was good... for a moment. And in that sweet, pure moment Faith saw the joy and relief in people's eyes, that was until they saw the tears streaming out of hers, and the way her entire body trembled like a leaf in the wind.

Jacob was by her side first, catching her as she fell to the floor in tears, struggling to breathe. That's when it truly hit everyone else, Rook wasn't there, she hadn't been with them for a while. John was out of the room before anyone could stop him, running to the doors in some vain hope that she was there, safe inside the bunker with him and the rest of her family. Staci followed after receiving permission from Jacob, who sat sodic on the floor beside his sister, void of any and all emotion. Yes, he was usually like that but this time he truly looked dead and broken inside. 

Joseph stood in the same spot he'd been in when he first saw the distressed faith, frozen as he stared wide-eyed into the wall ahead of him. He didn't move a muscle, not when the Rye's made there way further inside the bunker, not when Jacob lifted faith from the floor and carried her away, and not when John and Staci returned. When he finally moved, Joseph made his way to the bunker door and knelt before it. Praying for the return and safety of his dear Rook.

At some point, his prays turned to cries, as he called out her name. Pleading to the voice that she's alright. He moves a day later when his followers and brothers practically drag him away from the door.

Away from their Rook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the story. - Leo xx

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open. very sorry if this made anyone cry. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. - Leo xx


End file.
